


Estimation of stupidity

by AnselaJonla



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria's thoughts on Setsuna's constant secrecy compromising behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estimation of stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of a better title, tell me.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: humour](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20humour), [-gundam 00](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-gundam%2000), [.tieria erde](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.tieria%20erde), [drabble](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [rating: u](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20u)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Estimation of stupidity  
Author: [](http://ansela-jonla.livejournal.com/profile)[**ansela_jonla**](http://ansela-jonla.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Gundam 00  
Rating: G  
Summary: Tieria's thoughts on Setsuna's constant secrecy compromising behaviour.  
Warnings: Spoilers up to Season 2 episode 2.  
Word count: 480  
Notes: If anyone can think of a better title, tell me.

Setsuna F. Seiei, you continue to exceed my previous estimation of your stupidity. When I first met you I saw an underdeveloped child with no possible chance of surviving as a Gundam Meister. However you met with approval from VEDA, therefore I was forced to tolerate your existence.

I began to respect you when we started to openly intervene in the world's conflicts. You completed your missions efficiently and without deviating from VEDA's plans, and I appreciated that. But then you pulled that foolish stunt in Moralia and almost lost your Gundam to that mercenary. Such actions were, and still are, unforgiveable but I allowed you to live because there was no one to replace you as Exia's pilot. Rest assured that if there had been a backup pilot, you would have died that night on the island. Not even Lockon and Allelujah's intervention would have been enough to save your life.

Don't think I was ignorant of your telling that Azadistan woman your codename. Did you forget that I review all mission recordings taken by the Gundams? I petitioned VEDA to have you eliminated as a security risk that time also, but I was rejected once again. Have no doubts that I would have killed you if VEDA's decision had been otherwise.

I blamed you for Lockon's death, for Allelujah's capture, for the destruction of the Ptolemaios and the loss of Joyce Moreno, Christina Sierra and Lichtendahl Tsery. I was angry at first when you vanished, certain that you had given Exia over to the enemy in exchange for your freedom. Then I thought it over and realised that such an action was not one you would take. You are too infatuated with your Gundam to give it up willingly.

When I found you again after four years of searching, I was relieved to see that you were alive and still willing to fight. I doubt that I would have had the resolve to continue alone, I will admit that much. You had no intention of allowing the civilian Saji Crossroad to leave, so I permitted you to tell him as much as you did. Although it was careless of you to allow him to gain enough data to draw the conclusions that he did, and to allow him to take your weapon from you, loaded or not.

But your latest actions are unforgiveable! Discussing Celestial Being in a public place? Telling a civilian, a former military advisor no less, yours and Sumeragi's positions in Celestial Being? Leaving said civilian alive and free to tell someone what he knows? What were you thinking, Setsuna F. Seiei? Four years have not taught you tact, subtlety or common sense, that much is obvious.

You are lucky that the 00 Gundam only responds to you, or I would have eliminated you as a security risk, whether VEDA agreed with me or not.


End file.
